Consequences
by Otspock
Summary: A travel through time . . . in the future!
1. The War

Harry looked out over the battlefield. Of all the things he had ever witnessed, this was the worst. Of all the times facing Voldemort, this was the most devastating, even though he did not bodily bear it's burden.  
  
What hurt the most was what was happening on the battlefield below and what had happened on those before.  
  
After Harry had graduated, he had begun the campaign against Voldemort, determined to rid the world of his evil. He hadn't dreamed that he would begin a war that has lasted five years and was still not over.  
  
This was the last battle. It was the last battle, because Harry had come to a decision, one that would drastically change the course of the war, no matter how much he dreaded doing it. So, Harry had come to this hill to think it over and make sure that his was the right think to do. Looking down, he knew that it was. The whole wizarding world fought in this battle. Families turned against each other for split loyalties. His friends had all died in the course of the war except for Hermione. Harry was therefore alone. It was time to put an end to this. I was time to turn himself in and fight against Voldemort wand to wand.  
  
Harry disapparated to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry apparated onto a field just outside of Hogwarts. From a distance he could see the magnificent castle rising up from the hills. The castle no longer gave off an air of welcome, but that of caution, which surprise him as he was expecting the gloomy atmosphere of evil to surround it as Voldemort had taken it a year ago.  
  
Cautiously, the young man made his way to the main entrance of the castle. A murmur of voices came from within and Harry got the shock of his life as he opened the doors.  
  
Walking every which way, students darted, books in their arms and chatting with friends, on their way to class. Harry was shocked. The school hadn't been running since Voldemort's take over, why were there laughing students?  
  
Quickly, Harry stopped a group of students, surprised to note that they were Ravenclaws.  
  
"Who is the headmaster?" He asked them. The boys looked at him as though he'd lost his mind.  
  
"Why, Professor Granger of course!"  
  
"Granger?" Harry exclaimed. "If you would excuse me, I need to talk to her immediately." He said and headed for the headmaster's office. He didn't hear the quiet question behind him: "Her?"  
  
The way to the large gargoyle was so familiar, that Harry didn't pay attention to where his feet were carrying him. As he came to his destination, he stopped and realized, that he did not know the password. It wasn't like it was by Dumbledore, where he could guess the password. Knowing Hermione, it would be a password which no one would be able to guess at.  
  
Casually leaning against the wall, Harry decided to wait. He didn't know how long he had been waiting when a young man came his way and stopped before the gargoyle. All he knew, was that the cold had seeped through the walls and had imbedded itself in his bones.  
  
"May I help you?" The young man asked him.  
  
"Yes, I would like to speak with Professor Granger. It is important." Harry told him.  
  
"Please, follow me." The young man said before he turned toward the gargoyle and muttered the password.  
  
Soon they were in the office which saw totally different from the last time he had been in there, about 2 years before. One great difference was that the portraits of the headmasters no longer hung on the walls.  
  
"Where are all the portraits?" he asked the young man who seemed startled at the question.  
  
"Not many people know that at the time of Dumbledore, the walls were covered with these portraits. Unfortunately, they did not survive Voldemort's time here." HE said sadly. "Who are you? You are no pupil at this school."  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to be surprised. "Of course I am not a pupil, I have been fighting in the war these past five years."  
  
"War? Which war? There hasn't been a war for 20 years."  
  
"Are you kidding me? Who are you and what is going on here?" Harry demanded irritated.  
  
"My name is James Granger, headmaster of this school, I must insist you introduce yourself likewise."  
  
"I am Harry Potter and I want some answers."  
  
"Harry Potter? You can't be, Potter knows that he is not welcome within these walls."  
  
"Huh? Why is that?" Harry asked, truly puzzled.  
  
"I do not allow dark lords to endanger my pupils."  
  



	2. The Cold Hard Facts

Harry looked at the headmaster disbelievingly. Then, to the surprise of both men, he began to laugh. "Dark Lord? Me?" He choked out in a new batch of laughter. "That has to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of. Where did you get that idea?" Harry dropped down into a chair, shaking his head in amazement. "Just imagine. I probably have a large snake, am I correct?" He looked up and Granger nodded in affirmation.  
  
"And I have hundreds of followers, correct?"  
  
"More like thousands. There are very few who fight in the opposition." The man told him.  
  
"Oh, yes, I can see it now how I sit on a large throne, mind you it will have to be a new one, the one that Vodlemort sits on now is just horrible, with many men kneeling before and women draped over me. I suppose I can myself 'Lord Potter'?" The poor headmaster just stared at him now, not bothering to nod or to answer. "'Lord Potter, how may I serve you? Would you like to see a death, some pain or a jug of butterbeer?' 'No you fool! I want pumpkin juice! And don't forget a dozen chocolate chip cookies while you are at it.'" Harry couldn't speak any further for his laughter threatened to take over. After what seemed like forever, he managed to calm down, straighten up an look the man in the eye. "So, your last name is Granger. Any relations to Hermione Granger?"  
  
Young Granger seemed to be able to shake himself out of his stupor and answered: "Yes, she is my mum."  
  
Harry stared at him unbelievingly. "Are we talking about the same person? A bushy-haired, buck-toothed know-it-all?" The other man nodded. "Impossible. You have to be the same age as I am and I know for a fact that Hermione was not capable of bearing a child at the age of 2. Who is your father?"  
  
"You are." Harry raised his eyebrow in skepticism. "Look at me. I have the same messy black hair and green eyes, although I am tall and lithe as my mother is. As a child I liked playing pranks and, of all things, I am a parselmouth."  
  
Harry looked stunned. "What year is this?" he hissed.  
  
"It is the year 2028." James hissed in return.  
  
"Oh my God." Harry moaned and fainted.  
  
James watched stunned as his alleged father fell to the carpet. There was definitely something wrong. Going over to the fireplace, he threw some powder into the flames and said "Hermione Granger." A moment later, his mum's head appeared, wrinkles adorned her eyes and her hair seemed curiously flattened, but James did not pay attention to those details.  
  
"Mum, could you possibly come here? WE may have an enormous problem."  
  
Hermione did not asked questions and a minute later, she stepped out of the fireplace.  
  
"What is it, James?" She asked, concerned.  
  
"Could you identify that man for me?"  
  
Hermione walked over and looked at the unconscious man. "Oh my God, it's Harry!"  
  
Sorry that this chapter is pretty short, but I wanted to quickly update and leave a cliff hanger. Wait a couple of days and I will have the next chapter out. Other than that, I would like to thank DreamonForever, Anaxandra and Nyoko for their kind reviews. Wanderingwolf: ( About your review I only have one thing to say (other than thanks for reading) "That's for me to know and for you to find out!" 


	3. Surprise!

Harry opened his eyes to see that he was in the infirmary at Hogwarts. "Not again?" He moaned. One would think he had got use to showing up here.  
  
"Now, now, Mr. Potter. Don't be so ungrateful."  
  
Harry looked toward the voice and jumped in surprise. "You are not Madame Pomfrey." He exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"I should hope not!" The man said with a smile on his face." I am Gorian Dumbledore, resident Healer at Hogwarts. You can just call me Gori."  
  
"Oh God!" Harry moaned and sat up. To his surprise, the healer did not try o make him stay. "What, no protests?"  
  
"Why should I? You are obviously capable of getting up, then you can also leave this room as far as I'm concerned." The Healer replied.  
  
Taking him on his word, Harry moved to get up only to collapse onto the bed in pain. The Healer just chuckled.  
  
"Yoo-hoo." A voice called from the doorway. "Are we allowed to come in?"  
  
"Of course, Headmaster. Our patient has just returned to the living." The healer continued to chuckle.  
  
Harry looked in the direction of the door to see the headmaster and, to his astonishment, Hermione walk in.  
  
"Hermione!" he exclaimed. You've aged!" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ever the one to state the obvious. Of course I have aged. What I want to know is how you got here."  
  
"Well, you wouldn't believe it, but I was actually trying to find Voldemort." Surprisingly he didn't hear gasps of fear coming from any of the occupants of the room. "Imagine to my surprise when I apparate to Hogwarts to find it full of students instead of death eaters." Harry chuckled mirthlessly.  
  
"Harry," Hermione asked "what year do we have?"  
  
"What kind of a question is that?"  
  
"Just answer it please."  
  
"It is the year 2003 of course."  
  
"James, I think we have a problem." She said.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock." Harry and James said simultaneously.  
  
"It is really quite amazing." James said once again and chuckled. "I am 2 years older than my own father!"  
  
"Yes, James, I believe you have said that already." Harry said, kneading his temples. "You say that Voldemort is dead?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. Killed by yourself and then you took over as the Dark Lord."  
  
Harry chuckled humorlessly. "It seemed the wizarding world had got more than it had bargained for. Not that they didn't deserve it." Harry said bitterly.  
  
Hermione was quite startled by that. "What do you mean?" She asked. Harry sighed.  
  
"You have no idea what it was like to grow up as the Boy-Who-Lived. I was constantly lied to or kept behind bars."  
  
"What!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"No," Harry began to explain "not iron bars, but these wards of protection were not only there to keep Voldemort out, but to also keep me in."  
  
Indignation was heard in their gasps.  
  
"No wonder." James whispered.  
  
"No wonder what?" Harry asked.  
  
"No wonder you turned, if you felt a prisoner of those who claimed to have loved you." James answered.  
  
"That's just it! I don't understand how I could have turned my back on everyone and join Voldemort." Harry cried. "I mean, yes, I am bitter and yes what I would like most of all would be to leave and begin my life, not as Harry Potter, but as Harry. Still, I wouldn't want to harm any one."  
  
"You didn't join Voldemort, Harry. You stayed by his side and learned from him just long enough to then destroy him and take his place." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
Hermione's cheeks went red. "You disappeared during the last battle. I was the last person to see you and that was in bed."  
  
Harry's cheeks turned likewise red, before his eyes widened in realization. "Today! You mean I go to join Voldemort today?" Both Hermione and James looked shocked. "It can't be today! I don't want to join Voldemort!" Silence dominated the room. What could the others have said?  
  
I thank Nyoko, Babyjayy and Spiffycool for your support of my story. I hope that you have all enjoyed this next chapter! 


	4. The Story Continues

That night, Harry slept in a spare bedroom, which was just of James' office. Harry avoided the students when he could, and instead of eating in the great Hall, he sneaked down to the kitchens when he felt hungry. He had much to think about that night. For some reason, Harry hadn't been able to defeat Voldemort as he had intended. What went wrong? Sadly, no one was able to tell him, because the only one who knew that was himself and he wasn't able to search out a dark Lord more powerful than Voldemort.  
  
Harry pondered what he could do in order to defeat Voldemort when he arrived back at his own time. He had already absorbed Aurorer training and history had proved that he was still too weak at this point. What would Hermione do? With this thought, he thought about the few hours they had spent together on the eve of battle and how this had resulted in a son, James. Harry knew that he did not want his son to grow up without a father, thinking, or better said knowing, he was an evil Dark Lord.  
  
There was no help for it; Harry would have to go to the library.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"During the reign of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the three unforgivable curses were a favorite among those wizards who had joined his side. He loved to inflict terror and mayhem, waiting to rid the world of those whose blood was not pure. You-Know-Who was unstoppable and the world set its hope on a small boy, the only one to successfully defy the Dark Lord: Harry Potter. Growing up away from the wizarding world, young Harry came to Hogwarts with a thirst for knowledge and a hate of You-Know-Who, he dared to call by name. Through countless encounters with the Dark Lord, many taking place in, or around, Hogwarts itself, Harry Potter grew stronger and more unpredictable as well as respected by teachers and students a like. After having graduated, Harry donated his life to the fight against the Dark Lord. He led armies of wizards and magical creatures mainly against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's own armies mostly made up of Death Eaters, Dementors and werewolves. The giant's, despite offers on both sides, decided to remain neutral in their home in east- and northern France. The war lasted a long five years before it abruptly ended at the great battle of Godric's Hallow. There were many losses so great, that the world still mourns them. The greatest strategical loss, which influenced the outcome of the war, was the death of Albus Dumbledore and the downfall of Hogwarts.  
  
No one knows for sure what happened on the second night of the battle of Godric's Hallow except two people; one who is dead and the other people don't usually survive after they have met. All we are sure of, is that the next morning, the Dark army was suddenly called off by You-Know-Who himself. The Dark Lord of that time stood there in between the two armies with the last person anyone had expected at his side: Harry Potter.  
  
It was here that Harry Potter declared himself as the apprentice of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and two years later the Dark Lord was dead and in his place was another wizard more powerful and spiteful than the first.  
  
Potter's dark reign was much different than that of his mentor's. He did not deny his own blood and so took his focus away from the muggle blood's. At first his proposed changes were greeted with enthusiasm as Potter destroyed the current Ministry and began to set up a new one. The changes which he brought, however, were more harsh and brutal than the previous one and the wizards soon saw the necessity to fight back, a war of wills and power which is still being fought today."  
  
* * * * * 


	5. Bittersweet memories

Harry sighed as he closed the book. Something had happened at the meeting with Voldemort which had changed his was of thinking and he was almost scared to find out what.  
  
Getting up, he placed the history back onto the shelf where he had gotten it from and made his way to the restricted area. Harry smiled; it was the first time that he actually had permission when he went into this closed-off area.  
  
As he looked over the titles, his hands itched to grab several thick volumes, just out of morbid curiosity. But, no, Harry willed himself to pass over such titles as: "Debauchery made fun" and "Cat got your tongue: a guide on using your animagus form to your advantage."  
  
Instead, he took other interesting books into his arms, managing to grab quite a collection. Some of the most promising being: "Light spells for Dark Ways," "Backed into a corner: the telling of Grindelwald and how he conquered Europe" and "The Dark Arts did NOT Originate from Sweden!" Of course, as soon as he got to his room, he opened the third aforementioned book, the corny title tugging at his sense of humor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hermione looked at the man beside her. He was so much the sweet, understanding Harry of her memory that tears shot to her eyes, wanting to fall for the loss that could have been.  
  
"Hermione," Harry looked at her with deep sadness warring with longing in his eyes. "Do not mourn for things that were not meant to have been. I do not know what happened when I met Voldemort that day, but I do know, that I am going to try to change it. I want to give all three of us, you, James and I, a chance at a family. I want our son to know what peace could be like. Something I have never known myself."  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Hermione sobbed, letting her tears flow freely while she placed her head on his shoulder and let her grief over all the years loose.  
  
In the corner, James sadly looked at his parents sitting at the small dining table which had been set up for their supper that evening. He wished with al his heart that he could hope, but he did not dare.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I am sorry that this chapter is so short, I have the next one already half way written and I will post it as soon as I have my next day off, which will be in about a week. The reason I stopped so quickly, is that I want to start the next chapter and not break it in the middle. A hint . . . Harry meets his counterpart.  
  
Beppol – Thank you! I am so glad that you enjoyed it! Barbara, Kellinghusen, Germany Darlingdearheart – If you flatter me much more, my head just might explode . . . Thank you!  
  
My thanks also to the following: Babyjayy Nyoko Rayssa Radcliffe Kittygirl 1220 


	6. The Confrontation

Silence filled the halls of Hogwarts. It was Easter vacation, and most of the students had gone home for the week, while those who had stayed were outside soaking up the rare rays of sunshine.  
  
One Harry Potter sat in the library, as he always did; pouring over books he had once again gotten out of the extensive Restricted Section.  
  
He had just come across a very promising chapter, as alarms rang through the halls. Hermione's voice could be heard over the sound.  
  
"All students are to report to their common rooms immediately. Do not linger and do not panic. All students are to report to their common rooms immediately."  
  
Grabbing the book, Harry rushed out of the room.  
  
As he neared the Great Hall, Harry could hear the shouts of a great commotion coming from within. Quickly, Harry flung open the doors, hoping to case a distraction, and stormed inside.  
  
Many wizards stood there, wands raised and pointed at the small group at the head table.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Master." The wizards exclaimed. "There are two of you!"  
  
The future Harry froze as though stunned, which in a way he was. How could it be, that this younger version of himself was calmly walking toward him, as though invited to an afternoon tea party? "Stay where you are!" He ordered.  
  
The other Harry just shook his head, a small smile at the corner of his lips.  
  
"Harry, do what he says!" Hermione said pleadingly. Surprised, Dark Harry turned to her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Back to calling me Harry, are you?"  
  
"I believe she was talking to me." Twisting, he turned back to the newcomer. "Don't worry, Hermione, he wouldn't dare try to kill me for two reasons. A) We have no idea if the killing curse will even affect me, and B) He would be killing himself in the process, as I am his past self." A slight frown marred his brows. "Perhaps that wouldn't be such a bad idea after all."  
  
"Who are you?" Dark Harry demanded, tired of listening to the man's foolish ramblings.  
  
"Why, I though you had figured it out by now. I am you. Harry James Evans Potter, at your service."  
  
"How do you know my middle names?"  
  
"As I said, I am you, the past you."  
  
"I wish to know what you are doing here." Potter demanded of Harry.  
  
"I am afraid I cannot answer that as I have no idea myself." Harry answered blandly. "I, however, would like to know why you turned your back on our convictions."  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I know that this chapter is short, but I thought you would like a little taste of what is happening. Don't worry; it isn't close to being over, maybe only half way. After all, Harry still has Voldemort to face off!!!! Otherwise, I would like to thank Russle and Athenakitty for their encouraging reviews. 


	7. The Beginning of Dreams

"Dobby!" Potter called out, much to everyone's surprise. Instantly, a house elf appeared, seemingly unperturbed at being summoned by the Dark Lord Harry Potter had become.  
  
"Yes, Master Harry? What can I do for you?" (A/N I am not quite sure how to write the way Dobby talks, sorry)  
  
"Yes, Dobby. I would like tea for 4 if you don't mind."  
  
"Yes, Sir." Dobby then disappeared (without the flash, mind you. House elves are neither to be seen, nor heard.) Instantly, a table with four chairs appeared. It was an old mahogany table, which was already set with porcelain white dishes and bronze silverware.  
  
"Come, sit. Let us discuss this civilly."  
  
The irony was not lost on the room's occupants.  
  
Surprisingly enough, Potter was a witty host. Well, Harry was surprised, anyway, even if the others were not.  
  
After having explained what had happened, Potter sat back and remained quiet a few moments.  
  
"I think I know what went wrong." He finally said, startling them out of their pensive stupors.  
  
"Oh?" James inquired, Intrigued despite of himself.  
  
"Yes, son." Potter replied. "Harry, you said you tried to apparate into Hogwarts, correct?" Harry nodded to confirm. "Well, you idiot!" Potter hit Harry upside the head with a napkin he had been messing around with. "How many times does Hermione have to tell you? You can't apparate I into Hogwarts? I hypothesize that instead of arriving in Hogwarts of your time, you caught a wormhole or something to that effect, and ended up traveling into the future instead." Potter sighed and stood up. Not wanting to be at a disadvantage, everyone followed his lead. With a clap of Potter's hands, the table and chairs disappeared. "I am afraid that our little get together in snow coming to a close." No one made a move, except to draw their wands, as Potter went up to them in turn.  
  
"Hermione, how I regret the course I took. You were the only one who made my life worth while. As I went to Voldemort, however, I was captured and tortured for weeks. I became angry, since no one had come and I began to believe that everyone had abandoned me. I wish so much that I can turn back time and change the course of events so that we could live together in peace, for I have never stopped loving you.  
  
"James, you look so much like my younger self it is amazing, but then, I am sure you know that as I was constantly being to ld how much I looked like my father after I had come to Hogwarts. I don't know you well, although I wish I could have been there to see you grow up other than in my crystal ball. The day when Hermione told me I had a son, an unbelievable joy spread through my soul, but alas, it was not meant to be. I am very proud of you, you know. Becoming a Dark Lord had not been my plan as I killed Voldemort, but I guess I finally listened to Snape and let the fame I had always hated get to my head. I hope to see you in another life, my son. I love you.  
  
"Harry, how strange it is to be talking to yourself when you talk back. Please, apparate once more and go home. Don't hesitate though. That is what I did and it ruined everything. You know what I mean. Take care of Hermione and James, treat them well. I will be in your dreams."  
  
Harry and Potter came to an understanding and Harry disapparated.  
  
Harry found himself in the Great Hall of a crumbling castle. He was immediately surrounded by Death Eaters who had heard the tale-telling crack of an apparition.  
  
"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Mr. Potter, what a pleasant surprise. Were my dark creatures not enough company for you?" Harry slowly turned around to see his nemesis, Lord Voldemort.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I know, I know, I did it again, but hey, I love leaving and reading endings which leave you to your imagination. You are all welcome to write an ending if you wish, although I would appreciate knowing it so that I can read them. I hope you otherwise enjoyed my story!  
  
Otspock 


End file.
